Telephone
by Shania9ranger
Summary: Short story Minkyu couple. Adaptasi dari lirik lagu "Telephone" TVXQ.  Oneshoot, RnR please!


**Telephone**

Cast : Minkyu Couple, Changmin x Kyuhyun

Author : Shania9ranger

.

.

.

'Ceklek'

"Huh… capeknya~" Begitu memasuki apartement, Yunho hyung langsung merebahkan dirinya di sebuah sofa panjang. Sedangkan aku lebih memilih segera memasuki kamar untuk beristirahat. "Minie, segeralah pergi tidur. Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita sudah harus berada di studio _NHK_." Ujar Yunho hyung dengan wajah kelelahannya.

"Ne hyung, arraseo. Sebaiknya hyung juga cepat pergi tidur, aku tidak mau kalau sampai hyung sakit karna kelelahan." Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban. Kasihan sekali aku melihat Yunho hyung sampai kelelahan seperti itu.

Didalam kamar ku letakkan tas disembarang tempat dan langsung memasuki kamar mandi. Seharian tampil disana-sini membuat seluruh tubuhku terasa pegal dan lengket. Kurasa mandi adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk mengilangkan segala kotoran dan keringat yang menempel di kulitku.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

'Ah~ segaaaarnya…' Setelah mandi, ku rebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang. Jadwal manggung TVXQ akhir-akhir ini memang sangat padat, belum lagi acara-acara variety show dan photoshoot yang harus kami hadiri. Dulu saat masih berlima, sepadat apa pun jadwal yang kami terima tidak akan terasa begitu melelahkan, tapi sekarang berbeda. TVXQ saat ini hanya memiliki 2 orang anggota saja, otomatis part line menyanyi kami jauh lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

TONE, album jepang terbaru kami setelah 2 tahun lebih lamanya aku dan Yunho hyung hiatus dari industry musik. Ya, saat ini kami sedang melakukan promosi album tersebut di Jepang selama 1 bulan. Mau tidak mau untuk sementara kami harus tinggal di negri sakura ini sampai masa promosi berakhir.

Ku lirik ponsel yang tergeletak tidak jauh dariku, lalu meraihnya. Setelah menekan tombol pembuka kunci munculah sesosok wajah seseorang yang sangat aku cintai dilayar ponselku. Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini. Dia adalah namjachinguku dan kami sudah berpacaran sejak 6 bulan yang lalu. Belum lama memang kami mengubah status dari sahabat menjadi kekasih. Padahal aku dan kyuhyun sudah kenal sejak lama, kita berteman lalu bersahabat. Lambat laun tanpa kami sadari munculah perasaan cinta karna kami saling membutuhkan dan ketergantungan satu sama lain.

Aku buka satu folder yang ada di gallery ponselku, didalamnya ada banyak foto-foto Kyuhyunie dengan berbagai pose. 'Dia sungguh tampan…'

"Aish… aku jadi kangen padanya." Sudah 1 minggu aku tidak melihatnya, tidak memeluknya, tidak menciumnya, benar-benar sukses membuat aku hampir gila. Lebih baik aku menelponnya, tapi sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 pagi. Apa dia sudah tidur ya? Kalau nanti aku mengganggu tidurnya bagaimana? Ahh… tapi aku sudah sangat merindukannya. Segera ku cari kontak yang berisikan no ponsel kekasihku itu lalu menghubunginya.

Tuuut… Tuuut…

"Yeoboseo."

"Apa… aku membangunkanmu, Kyunie?" Ujarku takut-takut.

"Ani Minie, aku juga baru selesai main game." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan semangat. Pantas suaranya terdengar masih segar, kebiasaan buruknya bermain game sampai pagi kumat lagi rupanya.

"Mian, aku baru menelponku sekarang."

"Gwaenchana jagiya."

Ku hela nafas sejenak. Sebenarnya agak berat untuk mengatakannya, tapi harus ku katakan. "Kyu mianhe, aku tidak bisa sering-sering menghubungimu, jadwal promosi album terbaru kami padat sekali. Dan… kita tidak akan bisa bertemu selama sebulan." Ku usap wajahku frustasi. "Asal kau tau, ini adalah penyiksaan terberat bagiku."

"…."

Hening, tidak ada jawaban apa pun yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

'Hiks…' Samar-samar mulai terdengar suara isakan tangis yang ku yakini berasal dari dirinya.

"Apakah kau menangis Kyu?" Ya tuhan, sungguh aku tidak ingin membuatnya bersedih seperti ini. "Uljima~"

"Hiks… Aku merindukanmu Minie." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Sepertinya dia sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan isakan tangisnya agar tidak terdengar oleh ku. Hatiku sakit mendengarnya menangis.

"Aku jauh lebih merindukanmu, Baby." Semoga ucapanku dapat membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Masa? Aku tidak percaya. Di Jepang kan banyak gadis-gadis yang cantik dan seksi, kau pasti akan terpikat dengan salah satu diantara mereka." Aigo~ sifat evilnya muncul. Tega sekali dia mencurigaiku…

"Baby Kyu-ku tersayang, percayalah padaku. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang ada di hatiku." Kataku mantap.

"Gombal."

"Sungguh Baby~"

"Iya, aku percaya."

"Apa katamu? Tidak kedengaran." Sengaja aku goda dia. Padahal tadi suaranya cukup terdengar di telingaku. Hehehe…

"Saranghae…" Bisiknya pelan.

"Mwo?" Aku terkejut. Benarkah, tadi ia mengucapkan kata itu.

"Katakan sekali lagi, ku mohon." Pintaku dengan sedikit memohon.

"Saranghaeyo Minie." Bisa ku pastikan saat ini wajah Kyuhyun sudah memerah.

"Katakan lagi."

"Jeongmal saranghaeyo Changminie." Ujar Kyuhyun geregetan. Akhirnya aku bisa mendengar pengakuan cinta langsung dari mulutnya. Selama ini hanya aku yang terus mengucapkan kata cinta kepadanya, dia tidak pernah mau mengatakannya. Kyuhyun bilang hal itu sangat memalukan baginya.

"Nado saranghae My baby Kyuhyunie." Balasku selembut mungkin. "Aku janji sekembalinya dari Jepang, aku akan meminta hari libur dalam waktu dekat. Mungkin kita bisa pergi liburan bersama-sama."

"Kemana?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Terserah kau mau pergi kemana, asalkan jauh dari sorotan kamera."

"Oke, aku akan mencari tempat terindah untuk liburan kita nanti." Syukurlah dia sudah ceria kembali.

"Baby, Aku merindukanmu… Bahkan untuk beberapa menit, aku sangat membutuhkan kehadiranmu malam ini."

"Kita kan sekarang sedang teleponan, Minie"

"Hanya mendengar suaramu itu tidak cukup bagiku. Jangan tidur dulu ya, Baby?"

"Ara.. ara.. aku tidak akan tidur sampai kau memutuskan sambungan telepon." Gerutunya kesal.

"Hahaha… Kau tau, aku menyukai waktu tergelap sebelum fajar tiba. Setiap kali ku lihat bintang-bintang yang indah, pikiranku langsung tertuju padamu." Kataku jujur. Aku memang suka memandang langit malam hari dan selalu teringat Kyuhyun saat melihat bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di angkasa.

"Ya! Shim Changmin, sejak kapan kau berubah jadi sok romantis begini?"

"Sejak aku bertemu denganmu."

"Babo~"

"Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang, Kyu. Ini sudah hampir pagi."

"Ne, kau juga harus tidur Minie jangan sampai kelelahan."

"Baiklah, besok aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

"Emmm…"

"Semoga besok harimu indah, Baby."

"Kau juga, semoga promosi album TVXQ berjalan dengan sukses disana."

"Gomawo. Sampai bertemu di alam mimpi, saranghae."

"Hahahaha… kau ada-ada saja, mana mungkin kita dapat bertemu di alam mimpi."

"Kita pasti bisa bertemu disana. Selamat malam, Baby Kyu."

"Selamat malam Minie. Mmmuuuuaaaaccchhh….!"

Ku putus sambungan telepon.

Ah~ senangnya hatiku dapat mendengar suaranya yang indah itu. Aku yakin bahwa aku pasti akan tidur sangat nyenyak pagi ini. Masa bodo dengan jadwal besok, yang penting sekarang aku tidur. Tunggu aku, aku pasti akan segera kembali untukmu Kyu. Saranghae…

_~END~_

.

.

.

A/N

Cerita ini di adaptasi dari lirik lagu TVXQ yang judulnya "Telephone", simpel tapi sangat berkesan. Rasanya kalau lagi dengerin lagu itu aku lah yang sedang di telpon sama Changmin. Kekekeke… *ngayal gila*

The last, terimakasih buat yang udah mau meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk baca dan review ff abal-abal buatan aku ini. Kamsahamnida! *membungkuk setengah badan*


End file.
